neighbours_soap_operafandomcom-20200216-history
Scott Robinson
Scott Robinson was a char acter in Neighbours from Episode 1 - 18 March 1985 to. He was originally played by Darius Perkins but Jason Donovan took over the role, first appearing in Episode 188 - 12 February 1986 and last appearing in Episode 964 - 18 May 1989. Scott was one of the most popular characters in the show in the 1980s and Scott and Charlene were the shows hottest couple. Backstory Scott James Robinson was born in 1968 to Jim Robinson and Anne Robinson nee Daniels. Scott grew up at No 28 Ramsay Street. Scott was best friends with neighbour Danny Ramsay. 1985 In March 1985, Scott began dating Kim Taylor, who was a couple of years below him at school. They used to hide out at a old abbey in the suburbs of Melbourne. They almost had sex even though Kim was still under 16. In November 1985, Scott decided to go travelling. 1986-1989 Scott returned in February 1986, he was initially thought to have been found dead but it was someone else who had tolen Scott's wallet. Scott settled back into life in Ramsay Street and went back to Erinsborough High. In April 1986 he saw a young girl trying to climb in through a window at No 24 Ramsay Street. Scott saw her and accosted her, he pulled her back. She then smacked him in the mouth. Madge Mitchell came round and was surprised to see her daughter Charlene Mitchell. Charlene was simply trying to get into her uncle Max Ramsay's house. Scott was still at school and a bond formed between him and Charlene. One time in May 1986 Scott wanted to take things to the next level so Charlene asked Clive Gibbons for a prescription for the pill but Clive was not practising at the time. Also, Clive did not know Scott was the said boyfriend of Charlene. Scott sneakily asked his brother Paul for a key to Lassiters Hotel and said he wanted to study quietly. Mike Young and Nikki Dennison told Scott's dad Jim that he had gone to Lassiters and taken Charlene with him. While on the hotel bed, Charlene admitted that she was not a virgin and she had a previous boyfriend. Scott stormed out. He later admitted he went to a hotel room but nothing happened. Scott and Charlene wanted this big romance but were always being scrutinised by Scott's father Jim Robinson and Charlene's mother Madge Mitchell. In July 1986 Scott, Mike and Clive went to Manly, Sydney. Charlene followed them after another row with her mother. In December 1986, Scott was involved in a car accident and he thought he would never walk again but he made a full recovery. In June 1987, after dating for over a year, Scott proposed to Charlene. They had the wedding of the year in July 1987. They then went on honeymoon. Cracks begun to appear in their marriage soon after when Jane Harris helped him retake his HSC exams. They even kiss and Charlene disowns Scott but Jane talks her round. Soon after, Charlene takes driving lessons from Steve Fisher and he makes advances towards her. In July 1988, Charlene goes to Brisbane to start her apprenticeship and her and Scott are apart quite a lot as he is in Erinsborough and she in Brisbane. He goes to visit her a lot. In May 1989, Scott befriends Poppy Skouros when they meet while studying. She makes advances towards him but he backs off. She has a row with her parents and Harold and Madge catch her cuddling. Madge says she is going to phone Charlene but they talk her round. Poppy then leaves for Greece. Scott decides there is nothing left for him in Erinsborough now, so after 3 years he decides to move to Brisbane for good. Post 1989 Scott and Charlene had a son Daniel Robinson in 1992 and a daughter Madison Robinson in 1995. Scott and Charlene still live in Brisbane as of 2016. In 2014 Daniel moved to his parents old home town of Erinsborough to stay with his uncle Paul at Eclipse Apartments, Lassiters. Scott and Charlene's daughter Madison moved to Erinsborough in 2016. Scott is still working in journalism. Memorable info Birthday: 1968 Full Name: Scott James Robinson Nickname - Scotty Trivia Family Father Jim Robinson Mother Anne Robinson Grandfathers James Robinson, Bill Daniels Grandmothers Bess Robinson, Helen Daniels Siblings Julie Martin (half, same mother), Jill Ramsay (half, same mother), Glen Donnelly (half, same father) Paul Robinson, Lucy Robinson Great grandfathers Sam Robinson Spouse Charlene Mitchell (1987-) Children Daniel Robinson (1992), Madison Robinson (1995) See also *Scott Robinson - List of appearances *Scott And Charlene *Robinson Family Tree Gallery Naybers danny and scott.png|Scott in 1985 with Danny Ramsay. Naybers scott 1987.png|Scott on his wedding day in 1987. neighbours scott charlene ring finger.png|Scott puts a ring on Charlene's finger. Naybers scozza robinson.png|Scott in 1986. Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1985. Category:Original characters. Category:Characters last seen in 1989. Category:Robinson family. Category:Journalists. Category:Residents of 26 Ramsay Street. Category:1968 births. Category:1987 marriages. Category:Characters played by more than one actor.